The Stream's Flow Chapter 1
by Velogator
Summary: Streamclan has lived peacefully among the river for ages. Now their luck starts running out as wars break out, causing tragedy. Amongst the devastation, new discoveries are made, and the clan's future starts to unravel.


The sky was a dull grey that morning. It didn't make it so much of a bad morning, just a quiet one. There was a cool breeze weaving between the leaves, making them flutter ever so slightly. The stream was slightly higher than usual. All signs pointed towards rain. Rain would be nice; the last few days had been rather hot and uncomfortable. If the rain were to get too heavy, the stream could flood, causing the camp to evacuate.

Awoken by the cold air, Yellstar grumbled and rolled over to the opening of her nest. From here, she had a balcony to see the stream swirling by, and the edge of Bellclan territory. Bellclan had been quiet since they had taken their warrior Crunchytaco as prisoner. However, he was treated more like family now. They hadn't really intended to keep him for too long, but Littlemelon had pleaded they let him stay and Crunchytaco had persuaded his clan he would stay in Streamclan. Yellstar watched the empty hillside with sore eyes. _I wonder if they're angry with us for stealing their clan mate._ Wondered Yellstar. They had plenty of clan members now. If Bellclan attacked, they could probably defend themselves.

Yellstar heaved to her heavy paws and slowly made her way out of her den, and out into the opening of the camp. Ursaloop and Juggybug stood guard at the camp entrance which lead into the forest, not that it really needed to be guarded. Karfish and Spooftail said hello to them as they walked out, Spooftail looking rather exhausted. Besides them nobody else was awake yet.

Yellstar tiredly sighed and continued walking towards Ursaloop and Juggybug. "Good morning you two, anything to report?" rasped Yellstar.

"Quiet, like always." yawned Juggybug, lifting his backside into a stretch. He shook is fur and dew droplets flew out of it. Ursaloop shielded her face with a paw from the spray.

Yellstar turned to go back inside, "Good. You can get some rest now." And the two cats hurried ahead of her and went into the warriors den. Coming out behind them was Owleyes. Yellstar felt her heart flutter at the sight of her love. The long-haired tabby was simply gorgeous, much too beautiful to be with the gray, patchy-furred Yellstar.

_I don't need her though. Love is simply a want. _Thought Yellstar sadly. Even though Yellstar wanted to sleep and cuddle with the beautiful girl, she had to resist. Unless Owleyes came up to her and begged to be her mate, Yellstar would have to move on in life. Besides, strong leaders never had mates, especially the ones as ugly as her.

Owleyes went over to the fresh-kill pile, which was rather low, and picked out a trout to eat. Yellstar trotted over to meet her. "Good morning Owleyes. Did you sleep well?" She grabbed a carp for herself. Owleyes just sighed in response.

"I'm afraid not. I feel like there's bugs in my skull. It's kinda hard to sleep lately." she continued eating her trout and Yellstar noticed the dark circles under her eyes. If she could, she would squash every last bug in that precious head.

Instead of saying that, Yellstar simply said, "I'm sorry to hear that." and continued eating her carp. They sat in silence as the rest of the clan woke up. Sketchypaw came over with Littlemelon and they were already arguing.

"Can't we just stay inside today?" Sketchypaw groaned as they took a shrew from the pile, while Littlemelon rummaged around for something she liked.

"Of course not! If the sun is shining, we're going training." Littlemelon shouted (a little louder than early-morning ears would have liked), and finally picked up a trout and sat next to her apprentice. Owleyes began washing her face as she finished her breakfast.

"But it's cloudy today! There's no sun!" whined Sketchypaw.

Before Littlemelon could begin shouting, Yellstar raised her head "Actually, the sun's still shining. It's just behind the clouds, but it's definitely there. Even at night, the sun still shines. We just can't see it because it's on the other side of the Earth."

"Smart ass." Huffed Littlemelon, clearly going to say something similar to that, but in a louder tone.

"How did you learn that?" Asked Sketchpaw, their eyes stretched wide.

Yellstar just shrugged. She knew a lot of stuff, even though nobody really taught her. Or maybe they did, but Yellstar just forgot. She _did_ have a giant scar between her eyes, and had absolute zero idea where it came from. Actually, now that she thought of it, she doesn't remember a lot of things. Perhaps that came with age.

As Sketchypaw and Littlemelon argued, Owleyes turned to Yellstar. "Will there be a dawn patrol?" she asked, her permanently dilated eyes fixed right on Yellstar.

Yellstar inhaled as she looked at the woken cats, wondering who she should choose. "Sure-"

"With just you and me."

Yellstar's breath caught in her throat. Owleyes looked down at her paws a bit. Yellstar wasn't sure what this was about, but she half hoped it was what she thought. "Sure... I'll meet you outside the entrance." The brown cat rose, and walked lightly out of the clearing. Yellstar finished her meal quickly and made a dawn patrol with Junkopaw, Grawclaw and Beepaw. Grawclaw gave Yellstar a glare as the two apprentices hopped around his paws excitedly. There was nobody else really ready to leave yet. Maybe the clan wasn't as big as she thought.

Yellstar finally went to the entrance, where she figured she had been a few seconds later than she should have, but Owleyes just gave a small smile. Together they walked out into the forest.

As they walked, Yellstar observed Owleyes. She made almost no sound when walking on the crumpled leaves, while Yellstar's massive paws made every little sound possible. Her eyes were pointed towards the ground, however. And she appeared deep in thought. Now, the possible answer of Owleyes asking Yellstar out seemed insignificant. If something was bothering Owleyes, she would help as much as she could.

They stopped near the opposite end of the forest, which wasn't far. From here, the ground went downwards into a valley, which remained unexplored by the cats. Twolegs lived down there, and it would be dangerous to make territory there. There weren't many trees on the hill, so you could see to the other hills and mountains further off, past the twoleg nests. The sight was beautiful, even more so on a sunny day.

Owleyes lowered her tail in front of Yellstar. "Wait here..." She said and walked along the edge of the hill, back into the trees. Yellstar sat for a moment and watched as a few birds flew in a V shape overhead. _Fall's coming._ She thought.

Owleyes reappeared a moment later with a small rodent in her mouth. A marriage proposal!? Yellstar stared at it for a moment, and then saw it was breathing. The spiked creature lifted its head and sniffed the air, making little huffing sounds. Okay, now she was really confused. She had never seen a mouse like that before. Owleyes put the rodent down and quietly said "I found him by the stream, I think it may have gotten washed down it..." Yellstar bent down and sniffed it curiously. "I've...gotten kind of..._attached._"

Yellstar lifted her head in surprise. "Attached? What, you mean as a pet?"

"Well, more like my kit."

Yellstar looked down at the huffing rodent for a moment, wondering how a piece of meat covered in spikes could bring the affection of a mother out of Owleyes. "How long have you been hiding it?" Yellstar asked.

"N-not very long. Only a couple of days."

Yellstar stared at it awhile longer. She knew she couldn't turn down Owleyes. Not when she cared for it like her child. Yellstar sighed and finally answered, "Very well, as long as it doesn't disturb your sleep, or your clan duties."

Owleyes's eyes seemed to have somehow grown even bigger. "Thank you so much Yellstar! I promise I'll stay on task, and look after Pricklekit." She scooped the little spike ball onto her nose and started walking back to camp with it.

"Pricklekit? That's what you're naming it?" Yellstar asked, walking next to her.

"It seemed fitting!" They laughed as they walked back to camp with Owleyes's new son.


End file.
